


a language without words

by riverd0nt



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: All the ways to use a mouth, Bughead fluff, One Shot, Waking Up, just a little something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverd0nt/pseuds/riverd0nt
Summary: For years now, they hadn’t known if the spit in their mouths was theirs or each other's.And they didn’t care.





	a language without words

Sunlight tiptoes in through the curtains in Betty’s bedroom and Jughead smiles before his eyes are even opened. Any morning that he wakes up next to her is more than he could ever ask for to begin with.

 

He turns to face the girl that he swears is an angel in the flesh. Her hair is a mess of waves, crumpled from sleep and there’s a line across her cheek from the pillow. Her lashes are so long that they can almost touch the skin under her eyes when her eyes are closed. If every woman had her lashes, mascara businesses would dry up altogether and crumble into oblivion. Jughead wouldn’t mind.

 

The golden haired vision stirs and pulls her dark-haired lover out of his thoughts. Her eyes are still shut when her lips find his. It’s a soft morning greeting.

 

_He likes kissing her slowly, savoring her taste on his lips._

He opens his mouth leisurely. Her tongue explores his with no sense of urgency.

 

_She loves his lazy kisses and how they often kiss without thinking, confident that one another will always be there, like they have all the time in the world._

Jughead smiles and Betty’s heart fills as his happiness mingles with hers.

 

“Good mor--,” he begins to say but he’s cut off again by his favorite pair of lips.

 

_He loves it when she kisses him spontaneously, interrupting him mid-sentence to taste the words that were in the process of his tongue. It feels so good to let go and get so lost in her that he doesn’t remember what he was saying, nor does he have any desire to finish his sentence._

He pulls his lips from hers and begins to trail kisses down her neck, paying careful attention to all of her favorite places.

 

_Her favorite kisses of his are feverish, like he’s licking an ice cream cone on a hot day – getting all the good out of it before it melts into stickiness that runs down his hand._

He quickens his pace, hungry for the sweet flavor of the softest skin he’s ever tasted.

 

_His lips ignite flames and fuel the desire within her body._

His mouth will never not water for her; he thinks to himself.

 

_When she’s sad, he kisses her tears away. Her mouth tastes salty like the ocean and he understands that there is a depth to her that rivals the Marianna’s trench. The rest of his days will be devoted to exploring it._

Betty reaches down to caress his bottom lip with her finger.

 

_She’s memorized his lips and the way they curve. The only thing she knows for sure is that hers are a perfect match._

Whenever he’s got his mouth on her, Jughead’s mind flashes back to their first date.

 

_He had kissed all her lipstick off. She had colored his lips to match the shade of hers. There was no brand of makeup that could accurately recreate all the hues they had discovered that day._

Jughead had been shy with his affection at first, but Betty loved the way he used his mouth.

 

_When they kissed in public, people stared. Sometimes they put on a show and their audience clapped in appreciation. Occasionally, they couldn’t help but make a scene. Older people looked at them and remembered their youth - full of a fire that they swore would never go out. Children saw them and scrunched up their noses. Yuck, little voices would giggle._

At home, in private, there were no boundaries.

 

_Betty’s lips told Jughead all of her secrets. He kissed her back in ways that he wouldn’t dare let other people see. Their bedroom was a sacred place._

 

At night before they fell asleep, he savored their moments in the shadows, accentuated by slivers of moonlight.

 

_They kissed in the dark. They drank each other in, knowing where to put their mouths without even having to look._

What they had would last for eternity - their small piece of it, at least.

 

_For years now, they hadn’t known if the spit in their mouths was theirs or each other's. And they didn’t care._


End file.
